Pokemon MD: I'm with you
by Luexams
Summary: A shinx wakes up with no idea who or where he is, and all he has for guidance is the deino who was there when he woke up. Rated T for future violence and deep themes.
1. Chapter 1: You're back!

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THE POKÉMON SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN THE OFFICIAL SERIES

* * * * *

The very first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was black...fur? He stumbled up and looked around in confusion, only to be immediately smothered by fur again.

"Oh jeez I'm crushing you arent i? here, let me..." was the only thing that the mass of fur said before it moved itself off of him, revealing itself to be a deino. Said deino then turned to address someone else in the room, his expression clearly full of joy. "Thank yoouuuuu! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! It's really him! Its really, really him!"

A light voice chuckled from the shadows of the room. " **Not quite, sweetie. It merely looks like him. I assure you that this is someone different, though it seems that the poor thing doesnt even know what's happening."** The voice speaks as if the currently confused pokémon was a lost pet. **Why don't you go and fill him in? I won't need your services for a while anyhow."**

The deino bows its head and walks towards the aforementioned pokémon. "Lets get going. She doesn't like it when I linger around for too long. Can you walk, Es?"

He perks up a little upon being addressed...probably.

"...Es...?"

"It's short for Esther, which is your name! I'll explain outside the altar room."

The deino helps Esther up and guides him towards a set of large oaken doors. As the pair walks through the exit, Esther trips on his strange new paws. He wasn't sure if he'd always had them, but hey, they were definetly here now. Once outside the altar room, Es began to take notice of his surroundings. The hallway was made of a dark blue stone, with periodic inlets set for torches, all of which were lit with an eerie blue flame. The hallway was _very_ wide, as if it were designed for something much larger than them...

"Es? You still with me?"

The deino's voice pulls Es from his thought for a moment. "..Yeah.."

"Good. C'mon, I'll explain as we walk."

"So this is the **Moonlit Temple** , the resting home of Cresselia, Goddes of the moon and peacful sleep, as well as several other minor deities. _You_ were just brought here; from where, I have no idea, but I digress. As for how _I_ got here...my... _friend_ passed away in a rockslide a while ago." The deino's face darkens as he speaks. "I came to the temple to ask for help, and my wish was heard. All I had to do was promise to do whatever I was told for a year, and I would recieve what I wanted most. That year was up today, and I finally got you back, Es!" The deino seems overjoyed just to be in Es's presence, though, despite the explanation, Es couldn't understand why.

"...Who...are...you...?" Es stammered, though much more clearly than the last time.

A crestfallen look comes over the deino's face. "You don't...?" He falls silent for a second before continuing. "She was really serious about you not being Es, wasn't she... Well... my name is Avior. But you can call me Av. Or Avi. Call me whatever you want, just don't call me late to eat!" Avior lets out a light laugh, though it's clear he's still proccessing this new info.

"I...like Av...it sounds...kind..." Es manages to stutter, before falling silent once again.

Avior, or Av, feels heat begin rise into his face before composing himself. "W-well, since you're not Es...what should your name be? I dont want you to feel like I'm forcing anything on you."

Es frowned slightly and stuttered, "...But...i like..the name..Esther...I want...to keep it." Es thought for a moment before speaking again. "Is that alright...with you?"

Av, while surprised by the request, was happy to hear of Es's preference for the name. "Of course it's okay with me. Like I said, I just didn't want to force anything onto you."

The pair came to an abrupt stop at the end of the hallway and another set of large oaken doors. Av moved to open them, warning Es to cover his eyes, and began pushing tbe doors. As they slowly creaked open, soft blue moonlight flooded the hallway before revealing a central plaza style area. There were shops lining the courtyard, with evidence of there being more of them along several side paths, as well as a large statue depicting an oddly shaped gear and several pokémon surrounding it.

"Is it beautiful? I can't really see too well, but I always thought it was nice place, even if it's nightime right now." Av's voice pulled Es back from focusing on the plaza. His tone is tinged with sadness, as if the place held bittersweet memories.

"...Come here..." Es had an idea, and was somewhat curious as to whether it would work. If it did, he might be able to take that sadness out of Av's tone. Av walks straight to Es, curious as to why Es called him over.

"...Closer..."

Giving a little smirk, Av bends his neck down so that him and Es are practically face-to-face, really curious now as to what Es was planning. Es procedes to take a paw and gently move most of the fur out of Av's eyes, parting it bit by bit. Slowly, Az's eyes, previously hidden by fur, are revealed. Eyes a rich fuchsia color, with an iris as blue as the night sky they were standing under gaze blankly at the shinx in front of them.

"...Your eyes...they're...beautiful..." Es states, his own golden eyes marveling the deino with wonder.

Realizing what Es was attempting, Av gives a sad smile before letting his fur cover his eyes once more. "Thank you, but...it's not the hair that won't let me see clearly." He straightens himself up and turns toward one of the many side streets. "Let's head to my place for now. It's not safe to be out, especially not on a moonless night."


	2. The night Bazaar

The two rounded a corner to see a street bustling with all types of pokémon, though the majority of them were dark, poison, and ghost types. While the street in question had appeared to be empty from the view of the plaza, now vendors lined the every edge, calling out their wares to all.

Es marveled at the sight with wide eyes. There were murkrow selling shiny trinkets, preaching to any who would listen of their value. A weavile sold shaved ice, surrounded by smaller pokemon all clamoring to get a bowlful. There was even a booth with a zweilous selling many kinds berries and seeds, though they were busy debating the price of a cheri berry between themselves. The air was filled with the smell of spices and foodstuffs, of perfumes and herbs, and the sounds of music and laughter. The air was free of tension, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the night bazaar.

Upon being noticed by the various vendors, Av and Es were welcomed with offers of food, drink, several various trinkets, and an astonishing amount of hugs, though most of them were from the younger pokémon. Es and Av smiled at little ones before Av shooed them off so they could continue walking. As the pair walked along, several pokémon recognized Av and rushed to greet him.

"Hey Avi!"

"Where ya been, man? And whose your cute friend?"

"So _nice_ to see you at the baazar for once! You _really_ should spend less time at that weird temple."

Av, though clearly surprised to find the three in front of him, begins talking to them with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought the bazaar wasn't _interesting_ enough for you."

One of the group, a noibat, pipes up. "We thought you were too _busy_ at the temple to hang out with us, so we came here. What _are_ you doing here anyway?"

"Well I-"

Before Av can continue, another one of the group of three, a buizel, steps forward and cuts him off.

"Whoah now! S'not get ahead of ourselves. You never even introduced us to your new friend over there!" He points at Es, who had been watching the exchange with curiosity.

Avior nods. "Yeah...Well, everyone, this is Esther. Esther, meet...everyone."

The noibat chimes in indignantly. "Avi! We have _names_ you know." She lets out a _harumf_ before continuing. "My name is is Vera. I'm sure we'll be great friends! This _super chill_ buizel over here is Stride." Vera pauses to jab Stride in the ribs.

"Ow...Hey there Esther. Glad t'make your aquaitence."

Vera went on, not allowing Es a moment to respond. "And the _stunning_ sneasel over there is the ever-prissy Alrai."

Alrai glares daggers at Vera before proceeding to address Es. "Just ignore her sweetheart. I am absolutely _charmed_ to meet you." She glances at Avior for a moment. "Speaking of meetings..."

Av suddenly speaks up. "I know what you're thinking, and I _will_ explain. Just...later."

She nods while the others look at one other in confusion. "Then we should head to the base, no? Then let's be off."

She spins and walks away with a sense of purpose, but soon turns around to stare frustratedly at the others. "Are you coming or not? We don't have all night." She turned again and continued walking.

Stride let out a sigh. "C'mon y'all. No point 'n arguing with 'er when she's serious about somethin'."

Everyone turns to follow Alrai through the crowds before they lose sight of her.

* * * * * * *

The streets that the group walked were once again empty and dark, having left the bazaar several turns back. Alrai stops in front of a dome-shaped building and heads inside, the others not far behind her.

"Welcome to the base of Team Soul! "Go on ahead an' make yourself at home." Stride stands dramatically in the center of the room as the group walks in, arms spread wide with a huge grin on his face.

Alrai groans. " _Must_ you do that every time we have a guest? You'd think that it would get old eventually."

"Never has, never will."

"Well right now there are more important things to discuss, so _please_ just sit down already."

Everyone sat.

"Thank you. Now, as many questions as _I_ have, I think it would be best to start with you, Esther."

Es gives a startled look. "Why me? I haven't said anything all night!"

Alrai gives him a stern look. " _That_ is _precisely_ why we are starting with you. You've been awfully quiet, so I want to hear what you have to say."

Es, still reluctant, thinks for a moment. "Well...do any of you know what's going on? I woke up a couple of hours ago to a facefull of fur and no memories and now I'm in some kind of base? And Alrai's been glancing at me all night like she's seen me before and right now I think I'd like an explanation."

Av squirms nervously and speaks. "I guess I should take this one. Well... you all know that I made a deal at the **Moonlit Temple** in order to restore a dead... _friend_." Av chokes on the word as speaks. "I had to do a year of hard work to be granted a single wish, and I wished for his return. You came to me instead, but thats not a _bad_ thing. These pokémon here are Team Soul, one of the many rescue teams in this region. They took me in when I didn't have a place to stay, and I often help them with missions in my spare time."

"But what about Alrai? Why have you been staring at me? Do you know who I am?"

"No!...It's just...I knew Esther before the accident as well. He was like a brother to me. Truly irreplaceable." Alrai looks down as she talks, not wanting to meet Es's eyes.

"Ok...well what about-"

"That's 'nuff for tonight. It's late and we have a mission tomorrow, and you _all_ know that." Stride interrupts Es and walks over to one of the beds at the edge of the room. " 'Night." is the last thing he says before he lays down.

Vera sighs as she walks toward an unoccupied bed. "As usual, Stride has a point. Goodnight you three."

Alrai stares at Av and Es intently. "I suppose that I _do_ need to rest for tomorrow. But don't think we won't be talking later, Avior."

Av shudders and turns to Es. "C'mon, there's probably enough space for both of us in my bed."

Es frowned at not being allowed to ask anything more, but followed Av into bed and promptly fell asleep upon laying his head on Av's fur. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Alrai; staring at him with a look of curiosity.


	3. Team Ragnarok

The first thing Es could hear as he woke up was an ear-piercing screech. Scrambling to his feet, he looks frantically around for the source, only to have it cut off as someone begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"HA ha hAHahaha! You-shoulda- _seen_ -your-face!" Vera rolls on the floor, still cracking up, while Es glares at her from the bed.

"Ha. So funny." Es says in a deadpan voice. Vera stops laughing and looks at Es, lightly frowning. "You don't have to be a killjoy. It was getting late anyway and you needed to get up. We're the only ones here."

"The only ones?" Es looks around in bewilderment. Sure enough, the only ones in the building were him and Vera, who was still pouting in the center of the room. "Where did everybody go?"

"To a mystery dungeon, of course. Where else would they be?"

Es yawns before asking,"What's a mystery dungeon? And why would they need to go to one? Why would they leave us behind?"

Vera looks at Es and folds her wings. "You don't know what a mystery dungeon is?" Es shakes his head. She sighs and sits down on the floor. "I'll explain the best that I can, then. A mystery dungeon is just about what it sounds like: a dungeon full of mysteries. They're dungeons that change their layout and contents every day, and they _never_ look the same way twice. Nobody really knows where they came from, but they've become an important part of our world. We depend on them for items, money, building materials, and sometimes even food and water."

Es's eyes sparkle as he listens to Vera's explanation. "Whoa..."

"And to answer your question as to why everybody left, the four of us are part of an Exploration Team. We explore dungeons in search of items that other pokemon want, usually in exchange for gold or other items. Other teams, called Rescue teams, are the ones that track down lost, hurt, or criminal pokémon. We were left behind so that we could keep an eye on the base. Most teams don't need to, but the last time that we all left for a mission, we got robbed of all our stuff..."

"That makes sense, in a way. Did you ever find who stole your stuff?"

"Nah. There weren't any witnesses, so there were no suspects either. I bet it was those jerks from Team Ragnarok though. They've had it out for us for the longest time, ever since Avior joined our team instead of theirs. Maybe if they hadn't nearly _chased him out of town_ , things would be different.'"

Es stiffens and stares at Vera in complete shock. "T-they... _what?!"_

"Yeah, it's a long sto-"

Vera is cut off as a bag lying in one of the beds lets out a sharp _ping_. She rushes over with a look of worry and quickly pulls out a strange looking badge. "I'm here!"

Stride's voice begins to emanate from the badge. "Vera! We need 'ya, now! Av 'n Rai are hurt somethin' bad, and we've just been ambushed. I think its Team R-" Stride cuts off with a shout and sounds of a scuffle. After some heavy breathing, a new voice comes through, childish but stern.

"I assume you wish to see your friends, right? We have them. We want the treasure that we deserved. You'll bring it if you know what's good for them. Don't bother bringing any backup."

Vera is visibly shaking, but she replaces the badge into the bag and begins grabbing various seed and berries out of a nearby chest.

Es looks at Vera with concern as she reaches into the chest and pulls out a silver bowtie before placing that into the bag as well. "Vera...what just happened? Who were they? What did they want?"

"That...was probably Team Ragnarok. Speak of the devil. They want the **Silver bow** that we were given. It used to belong to a pair of great heroes, and is said to be a very powerful item. A few months ago, those heroes gave it to us instead of them, and all they've thought of since then is stealing it." As she heads for the door, she says only one thing: "Stay here, Es."

Esther stiffens again looks down. "No," he says darkly. "If those Ragnarok jerks have our friends hostage then I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or _not_." Es stares at her with barely concealed fury. "They won't be allowed to get away with this."

Vera nods, all business at the moment. "Then we need to get going. We can track them using the Explorer's badge."

* * *

"Here we are. **Serenity woods,"** Vera says as she walks towards an opening in a wall of trees. Stopping, she reaches into the bag and pulls out another Explorer's badge. "Here, Es. If we get seperated, use this to talk to me. Hopefully, that won't happen, but it's better to be prepared." She pins the badge onto Es's neck fur. "Try it out."

Es looks at the badge as he speaks. "Testing. Hello?" His voice rings out clearly from Vera's badge.

"Good. Let's go in." She marches into the forest with Esther close behind her. "We don't want to keep them waiting."

(((Note from the author: So sorry that this chapter is late! I got caught up in exams and forgot to write enough for this chapter. I'll try harder not to let it happen in the future! Thank you all for reading.)))


	4. Pushing Onwards

The swishing of the trees and the snapping of twigs underfoot are the only sounds in the forest as Esther and Vera continue. Despite completely exploring the previous two floors, they had yet to encounter another pokèmon. As they descend down to the 3rd floor, Vera's expression becomes concerned.

"The forest is never this empty," she mutters as she slows down. "Es, stop. Something's not right."

Es stops and looks back in confusion. "What is it Vera? Are we going the wrong way?"

"Not at all. There's nobody else here. We should've seen other pokemon by now. Mystery dungeons are supposed to never be empty."

"...So we're walking into a trap?"

"That was certain before we even walked into the forest." Vera thinks for a moment before continuing. "I guess it makes it easier on us if we don't have to fight our way down to them, but it's still strange"

"Well we can keep an eye out for an ambush as we walk, but we need to hurry. If they've done all the things you said they did, keeping them waiting seems like a terrible idea right now." Es begins to head down one of the many hallways, but stops when he notices that Vera isn't following. Instead, she's frozen in place, eyes locked on the room ahead as she mumbles something under her breath.

"...monster house..."

Es cocks his head at her. "What?"

Vera suddenly grabs Esther and yanks him back from the entryway of the room he was just about to enter, slamming the Shinx into a wall in the process.

"Ow!" Es picks himself off the floor and looks at the Noibat in confusion. "Vera what's wrong?! Its just the stair room!"

"No, it's not! Its a trap and you almost got yourself killed!" She shouts, suddenly on the verge of tears. "You would've walked in there, and then you would've been ambushed, and you would've tried to leave, and-and the stairs would've been blocked, and you would've been hurt, and i would've had to-"

"Vera!"

Es's shout interrupts Vera's ramblings and causes her to freeze for a moment. She blinks and stares at Es in shock, then takes a deep breath in an effort to calm down, despite the tears streaming down her face. After several shaky breaths, she looks visibly calmer, though she's still shaking rather badly.

"Thank you," Es says, much more gentle this time. "Now, what is wrong with the stair room? And why are you freaking out?"

Vera takes a deep breath, holds it, and lets it out slowly before speaking. "That...that room is a Monster House. Whenever explorers enter, they're ambushed by either feral or criminal pokèmon. Often its both of them...at once." She pauses and stares off into nothing before continuing. "Those who enter become trapped until they've defeated all of the enemies within the room. Even if...even if you try to leave using the stairs, those are blocked off too."

Es's eyes widen as he looks at the entryway. "So if i had walked into that room..."

Vera doesn't speak, still staring into empty space.

He quickly hangs his head in apology. "Vera I-Im sorry. I wont rush ahead anymore, okay?...Are there any other staircases in this area?"

Vera doesn't look at Es and slowly shakes her head in response.

"Oh..."

Without a word, Vera gets up and begins heading towards the room, signalling with a wing for Esther to follow.

"Vera?"

She wipes her still-watery eyes and gives a small smile back towards Esther. "Im fine now Es. Really. Just...don't scare me like that again, okay?. Well be fine as long as we stick _together_ from now on."

Her shaking betrays just how not fine she is, but Esther only nods and follows. Turning back towards the room, the pair march through the door, determination set in their eyes.

 **It's a monster house!**

Large gnarled roots instantly shoot up from the floor, blocking the exits. Vera and Esther tense up and look frantically around for any signs of attackers, but...

The room lay silent, save for the swish of the trees in the wind. As they both realize the room is empty, the roots slowly retreat back into the ground, and reveal the stairs downward. Vera's expression flashes with relief before becoming worried.

"This...this isn't right," She says, her voice filling with panic again. "This isn't right. At all! There can't just be _nothing!_ There's _never_ just _nothing!!_ "

Esther prods her with a paw to get her attention. "Hey." Vera's head whips towards him, still panicked. " _What?!"_

"We should go, okay?" Es says gently. "You said yourself we shouldn't keep them waiting, right?"

"I-i know! I know, i know, i know we should go i just..." She stops herself and takes a deep breath, and then continues. "It's...it's nothing. You're right, we should hurry. We...we're almost there and we need to help everyone."

Vera takes a shaky breath, not as fine as she's trying to look, and turns towards the stairs. Es pauses for a moment, thinking, then runs in front of her and stops, blocking her path with a look that says that she's not going anywhere.

Vera looks at him, puzzled, and tries to move past. Es simply moves in front of her again.

"Es, move, we need to go." She tries to step around him again and again, but he moves into her way every time. Vera's expression becomes more and more frustrated as she is continually blocked, until she snaps at him.

"Esther. _Move_." Her voice is dangerous, and her face is dark as she speaks. Es, on the other hand, stays put and simply glares back.

"...No."

" _Excuse_ me?!" Her voice is filled with a mix of emotions, all of them barely contained.

"I said no!" Esther looks away. "I...i changed my mind. This has all been alot for you and i think you should just...stop for a second okay?"

Vera stops and stares at Es for a few moments, trembling with anger, before releasing the breath she didnt even know she had been holding. "You...you have a point, but i _can't_. My only friends are down there waiting for us to help them and you want me to just stop?"

"Yes!" Esther looks back at her, not giving in. "Youve been pushing and pushing and pushing yourself for the past _three floors_! You cant always just keep going through the pain Vera! Sometime you're going to have to stop and if you push yourself too hard you're just going to tear yourself apart." Esther gazes down at the floor, almost ashamed. "Just a small break wont hurt you, will it?"

Vera looks from Esther, to the stairs, and then back again, letting out another deep sigh. "No...it wont hurt." She moves past him as she speaks, eyes determined and set ahead. "But what will hurt is the heads of those stupid crooks who kidnapped our friends. Team Soul wouldnt have stopped if it were me. So I'm not stopping until theyre safe and sound back home." She stands at the stairs, eyes blazing, and looks back at Eshter. "Are you coming with me?"


End file.
